Cirlce of Friends
by stickerstar-12
Summary: James needs a secretary, Lily is looking for a second job. Sirius, JAmes, and lily haven't been together since graduation, but are going to be reunited very shortly. They become best friends again, plus some.....James and Sirius both eventually get new jo
1. Default Chapter

James sighed as he finished another interview with yet another unqualified person. He was looking for a secretary to help around his office. Recently, James had become the head of the aurors apartment. There never used to be a secretary around the office, but the office also used to be very poorly run. Now that James was in charge, he decided to try to make it run a little more smoothly. Every person that had applied for the job so far was too old, too ditzy, too snotty, or just too something. Then again, some of them just weren't enough of anything. Not to mention those who thought they could come in looking like a slut, and seduce James into giving them the job. Mr. Potter knew what he was looking for, and considering that he only had 2 interviews left, his chances of finding his image was slim to none. But there was that one glimmer of hope. He looked down to his clipboard and read the next name off the list. His jaw nearly dropped at what he saw.  
  
"Lily? Lily Evans?" He hadn't seen Lily since graduation! They had dated way back in their 6th year, and had remained good friends until they left Hogwarts.  
  
"Am I late?" Lily was right on time for he appointment with James. She had given him an once-over when she first entered the room, and noticed he had somehow become more….more manly since she'd last seen him. James looked up, expecting to see a cute, brainy-looking young girl. Boy was he surprised. Lily had also changed for the better in the last 2 years or so. Somehow, she had developed a chest, grown a few inches, lost the think rimmed glasses, which had been replaced by sexy thin rimmed glasses, not to mention her new curvaceous shape. When James had stopped goggling over the former Head Girl of Hogwarts, he proceeded with the interview.  
  
"SO Lily, what have you been up to lately?"  
  
"Not too much actually. I took up a modeling job about 1 ½ years ago. I just thought I'd like to try a real job, and I heard about a job opening for the aurors apartment from Sirius. I had no idea you'd be here. It's nice to see you again." James and Lily hugged each other, glad to have a little beam of light in the gloomy atmosphere that had been wandering around the wizarding world since Voldemort had come to power.  
  
"You still keep in touch with Sirius?" James asked. He had become a minor work-acholic lately and hadn't talked to Sirius since their last job assignment together, almost 10 months ago.  
  
"Yea, and you don't?"  
  
"Actually, not lately," James replied, feeling ashamed.  
  
"Oh," Lily said politely.  
  
"Anyway, on with the interview, what do you think makes you qualified for this job?"  
  
"For starters, I know a great deal about organization, as you probably already know from your experience with me at Hogwarts….." As Lily continued on with her qualifications, James was fairly sure he had found his new secretary. He had to admit it, she was almost exactly what he had imagined for the job. Just a few more questions he needed to ask.  
  
"So Lily, what's your current marital status?" The aurors administration had been qualified to ask this question to any new employees lately. If you were married or in a serious relationship, they often reconsidered hiring you since so many people involved with aurors had been killed lately.  
  
"Actually, I'm single at the moment. I recently broke up with Mark Ashmore, you know the Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. Just a couple more questions and then we'll be done. Do you currently have a job?"  
  
"Well, I still have that modeling job, but the hours are really flexible. I only have to go in about once a week on the evenings, or really early morning."  
  
"Well then, just one more question and I think we'll be through here. Would you be interested in taking the job?"  
  
"Are you serious?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yup," James responded. "I've still got one more interview left, but I've got a feeling she's going to turn out like the rest of the bibmos I've seen today."  
  
"Of course I can take the job! When should I start?"  
  
"How about tomorrow I take you out to dinner and we discuss your contract, and then you can begin shortly after."  
  
"Sounds great," Lily said enthusiastically. A light bulb went on in her head. "Would it be OK if I brought Sirius along?" You could visibly see James' eyes light up.  
  
"That would be great!" he tried to contain his excitement. "Just like the good old days with the three of us."  
  
"Great. I'll see you then!" Lily picked up her cloak and apparated home, leaving a very happy James. He had gone from not seeing his two best friends for what seemed like ages, and now he was going to see them both tomorrow!  
  
"Yes!" he said to himself. "Tomorrow I'm going to have to clear things up with the ministry, make up a rough-draft of the contract, I'm forgetting something….ah, yes, shopping!" When James realized what he had said, he blushed to himself. "Jeez James, since when did you like shopping?" Since Lily Evans came back into my life, that's when.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is a little short and plotless, but I hoenstly think I know where I'm going with this.  
  
In the future….  
  
*James, Sirius, and Lily are happily reunited.  
  
*Voldemot makes a threat  
  
*Sirius gets a girlfriend, and a new job  
  
*Is love in the air?? 


	2. Poor Lily

***Poor Lily  
  
"Why must I be a teen-ager in love?" Lily sang to herself while getting ready for her night with James and Sirus. She was really pepped up, and happier than she'd been in quite some time. "Each night I ask, the stars up above-" Lily was in the middle of the chorus when she heard a knock on her door. "Hold on!" She yelled over the music. Lily wasn't properly dressed, so she threw a towel over herself, turned down the music, and answered the door.  
  
"Hi Lily," the man at the door walked in without an invitation and kissed Lily on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, hi Tom." Tom was Lily's current boyfriend of 7 months. He worked down at the modeling agency and they had hooked up. Tom didn't know Lily was a witch, not that she knew of anyway. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I realized I haven't seen you in a few days and thought I'd drop by." Lily was getting annoyed by Tom's little visit. Lately, they had been becoming more and more frequent, and always seemed to be at the worst times. She was wondering if maybe it was time to put a stop to their relationship. "What are you up to Lil?"  
  
"Oh, well," How was Lily going to explain to her boyfriend that she was going out tonight with not one, but two other guys? "I'm going out with some friends."  
  
"Oh really." He seemed hurt. "I thought we could just spend a quiet evening together tonight. You know, alone." Lily felt guilty.  
  
"Sorry Thomas, I haven't seen them since we graduated from Hog-" she caught herself before finishing her sentence, "since we graduated from Hodgskinsons."  
  
"I've never heard of that school before," he replied suspiciously.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you too. It's a private school way up in the mountains." Lily and Tom talked for a little longer until Lily realized she needed to finish getting ready.  
  
"Shoot! Sorry hon, I need to hurry up and get ready before I'm late!" Lily expected Tom to pick up and go out the door, but he just sat that looking at her. After a few moments, Lily spoke. "Would you mind?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll see you soon babe."  
  
"Bye." Lily closed the door behind him and proceeded getting ready. She felt much more comfortable when she was thoroughly clothed.  
  
"Now, what to do for my hair," she asked herself. "I got it!" Lily quickly did her hair up in a French twist and let little ringlets fall down on her face. Just as she was applying the finishing touches, she heard James' voice.  
  
"Lily? Are you here?" Apparently he had apparated to her apartment.  
  
"Yeah, right in here. Hang on a sec." Lily came out of her room to see James and Sirius sitting on her couch.  
  
"You live here?" Sirius asked amazed. Lily was paid quiet nicely and lived like an upperclassman.  
  
"Yup, my home sweet home. You like?"  
  
"I like." Sirius replied.  
  
"Are we ready then?" James asked. Lily and Sirius nodded in approval. All three of them aparated simultaneously.  
  
"It's great to see you guys," Lily told her friends when they had begun walking towards the muggle restaurant. They couldn't apparate right into the restaurant because there would be non-magic folk hanging about.  
  
"Yeah, really. It's been almost two years." They made small talk when Sirius asked an interesting question.  
  
"Are you in a relationship James?" James was about to respond, but they had just reached the restaraunt.  
  
"Nature calls guys, I'll find you later." Lily went to the bathroom while James and Sirius entered their names onto the waiting list.  
  
"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. How many tonight?"  
  
"Three please," Sirius told the man.  
  
"It will be about an hour wait then."  
  
"What, are you serious?" James didn't have much patience.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, it is a Saturday night. Why don't you and your friends go and wait in the lobby like the rest of our customers." Sirius heard James mutter something about muggle restaurants when Lily returned.  
  
"What's the hold-up guys?"  
  
"That dude over there says we have to wait an hour."  
  
"What? I've never had to wait her before, even on the most crowded nights. Excuse me a moment."  
  
"What does she think she's doing?" Sirius asked curiously.  
  
"Not sure, but knowing Lily….."  
  
"Excuse me, sir."  
  
"Yes ma-" the waiter's face lit up when he realized whom he was talking to. "Lily! Hello Lily my dear!"  
  
"Hi," she said stiffly, "I was just wondering why the wait is so long."  
  
"Wait? What wait?" the waiter said nervously.  
  
"Well, my friends put our names in and you told them it would be at least an hour wait."  
  
"Yes, well Lily, that's for our normal customers. I had no idea you'd be here! Please, follow me." Lily motioned for Sirius and James to get up and follow her. The waiter brought then to a cozy table in the corner and seated them.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," he told them.  
  
"How'd you pull that one off Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just charm." James began coughing. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"So James, you never answered my question before. Are you in a relationship?"  
  
"No," James said quietly, "I don't have time anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you though Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Well actually, you remember Arabella from Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Who could forget!" James remembered the beautiful woman he had dated in his 5th year. James and Sirius talked about her for a little while before Lily got annoyed.  
  
"Guys, chill."  
  
"Oh, sorry Lil. Almost forgot you were here. You're being so quiet." Sirus said apologetically  
  
"So Tiger, are you involved with anyone?"  
  
"Well actually, yes." James felt an odd twinge in his heart.  
  
"Still Tom?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yup." Sirius shot James a look across the table.  
  
"You don't sound so thrilled." James commented.  
  
"Oh, but I am! We've been dating a little over half a year now, it's going well." Lily lied through her teeth, not fooling James or Sirius.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but are you ready to order?" The waiter returned. The three placed their order and handed the waiter their menus. As soon as the waiter left, another stranger came up to them.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am. My friends and I have a bet going. They say you're not Lily Evans, and I think you are. Would you please set them straight?" Lily blushed. It was becoming quiet common for muggle people to recognize her. Sirius and James looked confused. How did this person know who Lily was?  
  
"Where are they at?" The boy pointed over to a table in the middle of the restaurant. She got up and walked over to the table the boy was pointing at.  
  
"See, I told you it was!" The boy exclaimed to his friends.  
  
"Holy cows, it is!" Another boy yelled. They all looked to be about 16 or 17, in their late teens. People all around the restaurant began looking towards the table to see what was causing the commotion. Many of the men recognized Lily immediately. It wasn't long before people were asking her for autographs, pictures. But then things got out of hand. It seemed that a group of older men had gotten a little tipsy and were trying to hit on Lily.  
  
"Hey there sugar. You want come to my place tonight?" Lily pushed the man away and began walking back to her original table. She didn't get far before the man came up behind her and pinched her butt. James saw this and stood up immediately, motioning for Sirius to follow. He grabbed Lily by the arm and walked out of the restaurant. They didn't say much until they apparated back to Lily's flat.  
  
"What was all that about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just some fans."  
  
"Some fans? Lily, you've never told me you had a fan club before. Besides the one at Hogwarts I mean." Even though Lily wasn't the best looking thing during school, she was still very popular a wanted by many guys.  
  
"Well, obviously I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked. Him and Lily had stayed close and told each other everything.  
  
"Because then you'd get all worried and play daddy again." Lily's temper was rising. James was staying out of this conversation.  
  
"I would not!"  
  
"You would too! You always do!"  
  
"Really? Name one example." Sirus was also getting offended.  
  
"Let's see. There was the time in 6th year when that Ravenclaw tried to feel up on me and you kicked him in the balls…." Lily went on to name a few more examples before Sirius became enraged.  
  
"Well s-orry for caring about you!"  
  
"Yeah, well back off for once!" Lily yelled.  
  
"What? And let all those guys grab your ass?" Sirius was dumbfounded. "What do you think I am?" He paused. "Don't even answer that." Sirius picked up his coat and apparated home, leaving James and Lily in silence.  
  
"Are you OK Lily?" James asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be OK," she replied, even though on the verge of tears.  
  
"I hate to leave you like this, but I've got to get up early for work tomorrow. I guess we'll have to discuss your contract some other time." James hugged Lily and kissed her innocently on the cheek, intaking her beautiful smell. "See you soon Tiger." Lily sat in silence crying for a few minutes until she heard a voice come from behind her.  
  
"What was all hat about?" It was Tom.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're hiding something from me Lily." He sounded a little angry. Lily hated Tom's temper. Why was he in her apartment? "Who were those guys?"  
  
"Those were my friends from school. You know Sirius."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I do." Lily hated it when he dissed her friends. "What about the other one?"  
  
"That was James."  
  
"You're ex-boyfriend James?" Tom got a little over-protective at times.  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Not to be rude, but I'd like to be alone," Lily said through sobs.  
  
"Not this time." Tom had a fire in his eyes that Lily had never seen before. He sat next to Lily on the couch and roughly kissed her.  
  
"Tom, not now, please," she begged.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of waiting for you Lily. I want you now." Lily was worried as to what he was talking about. Tom had been pressuring her to have sex with him for some time now, but Lily had denied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily asked between his furious kisses.  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"Tom, please, no." She didn't believe he would force her to do this.  
  
"No Lily, you listen to me. We've been dating for 7 months now. I need you."  
  
"Tom, no," she said sternly and got up off the couch. Tom also stood up.  
  
"Tom, it's over. Leave."  
  
"It's over for you babe, for me it's just beginning." Now Lily was really worried. She tried to run out the door, but Tom beat her to it and blocked the doorway.  
  
"Playing hard to get I see." His eyes looked insane.  
  
"I thought I could trust you."  
  
"You can."  
  
Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"If you love me then stop!"  
  
"You don't love me, why should I listen to you?" Lily didn't know what to say. Tom was no longer kissing Lily's lips, he was slowing traveling down her body. He pushed her down onto the couch. Lily tried to push him off. She could feel him pressing against her. His hands began to roam under her shirt and unclasp her bra. Lily was fighting back. Tom was getting very scratched up. Somehwo, he had managed to get her shirt and bra off and was traveling down her chest. Lily kicked him where it hurts and he groaned.  
  
"I hate to do this lily, but it's for the best. You'll thank me later." Tom pulled something out of his pocket that looked oddly familiar. Lily recognized it as a wand. Tom was a wizard. That was the last thing she rememebered until she woke up later that night. When she woke up, she was lying on the couch, unclothed. The flat appeared to be empty. When Lily realized what had happened, she began crying. What could she do? Sirius was mad at her, she didn't have many other friends, and she obviously couldn't go to tom for comfort. Then a thought struck her. James. She frantically threw a cloak over herself and ran to the kitchen. He had left his address for her. Lily quickly grabbed her wand and apparated to his house.  
  
"James, are you home?" Lily was trying to be strong. It must have been nearly 3 in the morning by now.  
  
"Hello? Who's there?" James said groggily.  
  
"James! It's me," Lily was a little more relieved.  
  
"Lily? Is that you? What are you doing here?" There were no lights on, so Lily was feeling her way around the house.  
  
"Yea, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here? It's 3:30 already!" Lily broke down crying again.  
  
"Aw Lily, it's OK." He embraced her in a hug. "Is this about your fight with Sirius?"  
  
Lily shook her head. "What then?"  
  
"T-tom," she said stuttering.  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"My boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend." Lily cried into James shoulder some more. James turned on the lights and noticed Lily's apparel. She was shaking and looked very untidy.  
  
"He, he-" It took all the courage Lily had to come out with it, "he date- raped me." James was shocked. His best friend had just been raped. What should he do? Lily continued with her heart-breaking sobs while James comforted her. After a few hours, James asked Lily if she wanted something to help her sleep. Actually, James only asked because he had to leave for work in less than an hour.  
  
"No thanks. I'm afraid to sleep right now. I thought I could trust him! I hate men." Lily was returning to normal slowly but surely. James explained that he had to be at work soon.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes Lily?"  
  
"Can I come with you?" James pondered this for a moment and thought it might actually be a good idea.  
  
"Thanks." Lily smiled her first smile all morning long. "For everything."  
  
A/N: And the plot begins to form! Dun dun dun dun…..Sirius has gotten his new girlfriend, but she will come into play more later. Voldemort did make a threat to them in this chapter, but its kind of hidden. You'll understand later. Much more to come! Please tell me your advice, as I could definitely use it!  
  
In the Future…..  
  
*Will sirius and Lily make up?  
  
*What happens to Tom?  
  
*Sirius gets a new job soon  
  
*We meet Arabella  
  
*Lily starts work 


	3. Plans For Dinner

A/N: Hello again everybody. If you're like me, you're not reading this anyway, but you should be! Anyway, a few of my wonderful reviewers pointed something out to me that I unfortunately realized to late. In the first chapter, I said Lily had no boyfriend. My extra big mistake! I've got another surprise you wouldn't have found out about for awhile, but you figured it out anyway. Yes, Tom is Voldemort. But there's a catch! He seems younger than he really is…ok I'm gonna shut-up now. Please keep reading and reviewing! Love ya all!  
  
Thank you so much reviewers! I appreciate it. Any helpful tips, comments, or ideas are welcome.  
  
***Chapter Three  
  
"So this is where you work?"  
  
"Yup," James said proudly.  
  
"Looks normal enough I guess. Can muggles get in here?" Lily was trying to keep conversation going so she didn't have to think about the previous night.  
  
"Nope," he replied. Lily was acting very similar to that of a two-year-old, asking a bajillion questions. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if in a few minutes she asked where babies come from! "It's like Hogwarts and the Quidditch Stadium, it's got an unplottable spell on it."  
  
" Oh, I see." James and Lily had just entered the auroras office. Lily tried to soak in her surroundings.  
  
"Morning Marcus, Mitchell, David."  
  
"Morning," they all replied to their new boss.  
  
"And who may I ask is this lovely lady?" Marcus asked. Lily slightly blushed.  
  
"This is my friend, our soon to be secretary."  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," she introduced herself.  
  
"Marcus, Marcus Thompson." They shook hands. Lily flinched hearing the "Thom" part of his name. James noticed her flinch and felt bad for her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to show her around a little more and we'll see you around, ok?" James asked rhetorically.  
  
"See you around," Lily called after them. James knew his co-workers were checking Lily out.  
  
"I've arranged for a friend to show you around the office a little more today, if that's ok with you."  
  
"Yeah, sounds great. How'd you arrange that so quickly?"  
  
"I told you I wanted the office to be more efficient."  
  
"That doesn't answer me."  
  
"I just did I guess." James replied. "Here she is now. Bella, this is Lily."  
  
"Hi Lily, Arabella Fig here, but just call me Bella."  
  
"Hello Bel-" Lily interrupted herself, "are you Sirius' new girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. How'd you know?"  
  
"I went to dinner with him last night to catch up on things….." Lily drifted off remembering their argument.  
  
"Oh! So you're the Lily. He talks about you every so often."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I need to get to work. I'll meet you for lunch, ok Lily?"  
  
"Sounds great, see you then James." James winked at Lily and walked into his office. Did he just wink at Lily? Weird. Bella showed Lily around the office. In the process, Lily met almost everyone and Lily and Bella become good friends.  
  
"Oh my! Look at the time. Sorry, time to meet James for lunch. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. Bye!" Lily took off for lunch, she was almost late and it seemed James was on a very tight schedule. When she got to his office, she found him sitting at his desk working on paperwork.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Lily knocked politely on the door. James slowly looked up from his work.  
  
"Not at all Tiger, come in, sit down." James waited for Lily to sit down. They needed to discuss a few things. "So how was your day?"  
  
"Great!" Lily replied. "It seems everyone here is really nice. Bella definitely seems like Sirius' type."  
  
"That's good then. Are you going to be ready to start work tomorrow?" Lily thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." It dawned on Lily that this was going to be here first real job.  
  
"You don't sound so happy," James commented worriedly.  
  
"Oh I am! Its just-everything is changing all at once it seems. Sirius is mad at me, Tom is gone," Lily cringed, "and you've all of a sudden come back into my life."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you ever need anything, I'm still here for you ya know."  
  
"Thanks James, that means a lot. I owe you." Lily sat in silence for a moment. "I've got an idea, are you open tonight?" Lily's eyes shone with excitement.  
  
"No. I've got work to do."  
  
"Oh, I see." James saw the hurt in Lily's eyes.  
  
"But I guess it can wait." Lily broke out into a broad grin.  
  
"Meet me at my place tonight around 6, ok?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Bella promised to show me around come more, so I'd better get going. I'll see you later tonight then." James was almost slightly disappointed that lily wasn't spending more time with him. I guess it's better that way though, I need to get my work down. When did James become so serious?  
  
A/N: Did you like? Hope so. I'll update soon! 


End file.
